


Big Brother, Big Sister

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [115]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Found Family, Gen, Protectiveness, Pulling Rank, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: Eve just grinned at him and pulled her verbal trump card.





	Big Brother, Big Sister

**Author's Note:**

  * For [egelantier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/gifts).



"Pretty sure I'm the big sister in this situation," Eve contended in her usual no-nonsense tone.

"I'm pretty sure I'm actually older than you," Jacob disagreed. "That would make me the big brother."

Eve just grinned at him and pulled her verbal trump card. "Guardian."

He looked at her, got that 'really, you're pulling _that_?' look on his face.

"I'm guardian. You're librarian. I get to protect you," Eve said with finality. "Now get moving and let me handle this."

"The Monkey King—"

"I'm happy for you." Eve applied hand to shoulder and helped him along with a good shove.


End file.
